


Same

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, i mean i guess it's a break up after all??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Judai isn't the same since he returned to the Duel Academy. All of his friends notice that, especially Manjoume.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 20





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought about this and?? i was crying while writing??? i'm so sorry,,,

Judai wasn't the same since he fused with Yubel, even his appearance changed a little. The most noticeable feature was his face, especially the eyes, when they changed color due to Yubel. And, he didn't even want to stay close to his friends, as he always did; this made them worry for him, Asuka and Rei would often ask him to go out of his room, but he always refused and when he wanted to go out, he did it completely alone.

It wasn't the same case, that day. Jun didn't feel well too, and wanted to go around the forest that was next to the Osiris dorm; that brought him so many memories. The Duel Academy was the only place in which he felt home. The only member of his family who would still love him as he really was, was his father, and when he thought of his brothers, bad memories came to torture his mind.

As Manjoume looked up, he saw Yuuki, who was looking at him perplexed. The raven haired boy instead looked at him surprised, not expecting to see him there. They stayed in silence for some seconds, before Jun could say something.

«What are you doing here?»

Judai's eyes widened just a little, «I should've ask you that.»

Jun looked down, then glanced at him once again, «I thought you didn't want to see us anymore»

The brown haired boy looked away, «It's not that simple to explain.»

«Did you learn to lie, too?»

«I'm not lying.» Judai returned to be serious, his tone becoming lower.

Manjoume heavily sighed, «Well, it's impossible to talk to you since you came back.» he then crossed his arms up to his chest, «Do you even know how we passed the time while you weren't here? Do you even care about the fact that we thought you were _dead_?»

«That's ridiculous» Yuuki arched an eyebrow.

«No, _you_ are being ridiculous!» the other boy yelled. He also wanted to add something else, but blocked, in order to hold back his tears. Despite that, Judai noticed his eyes shining and tried not to look at them, not showing him that he was actually sorry, and felt guilty for making him mad. After all, he did remember the good times he had through the years, but still didn't want his friends close to him – but how should've he explain that to them?

Additionally, this was the second time he would witness Manjoume crying. The first time was when he returned to the Duel Academy before Dueling him. It made him suffer in both cases.

«I think I should go» the raven haired boy then finally said, looking down, not being able to hold back his tears any longer, and stepping ahead.

Yuuki followed him with his glance, «Manjoume—» he then tried to call him.

Though Jun ignored his call, he stopped for some seconds. Judai tried to say something, but it was like his words were being eaten by his own throat, and didn't say anything. So, Manjoume started to walk again, going away from him.


End file.
